Motorcycles and motorcycle parts, accessories, and garments are big business in the US and around the world. In fact, the motorcycle parts, accessories, and garments market is a billion dollar a year industry. As such, there are opportunities available to provide improvements to existing products and satisfy certain consumer needs. As an example, a consumer may spend $30,000.00 on an expensive, custom made motorcycle and another $1200.00 for expensive leather jacket, vest, and chaps. Often times, consumers like to decorate their leather jacket with patches that may represent a club they belong to or a hobby or interest they associate with. Currently, the options available are to decorate the expensive leather jacket with a cloth patch or patches that are sown into the leather and, hence, become essentially permanent features. This may not always be desirable.